


The Seventh Year

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Orgy, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:35:17
Rating: ExplicitMature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It's after the war and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are returning to Hogwarts to complete their seventh and final year. Romances bloom and friends fight. Hormones rage. Compatible with DH including the epilogue.





	The Seventh Year

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I know I'm probably leaving a lot of stuff out, but this is my first ever story and I hope to improve as I continue. Also, many thanks to my beta lilywilkes!! She rocks my socks!

“Not my daughter, you bitch!” screamed Mrs. Weasley as Harry watched her shove her way through the crowded hall towards Bellatrix Lestrange. Suddenly they were duelling and just as suddenly he and Voldemort were circling each other. Voldemort was telling Harry how pathetic he was for letting so many die for him. Harry was telling him how wrong he was in his assumptions and that he needed to try some regret when Voldemort cast his killing curse and it rebounded back onto him. 

The silence was deafening as Harry walked to the fallen body. Harry could see blank eyes staring into oblivion but he wanted to make certain the Voldemort was dead. He leaned down close enough to see the beads of sweat on the smooth white skin. The snake-like pupils suddenly focused onto Harry’s eyes as long white fingers tightened around his neck. Harry was suffocating while a cold high voice screamed, “Harry!”

“Harry! Harry Potter! Harry, _wake up_!”

As his eyes opened he realized the voice was not high or cold, but soft and gentle and there was not a hand at his neck, but as his shoulder, shaking him. Harry reached for his glasses and absentmindedly rubbed his scar as his eyes focused on a freckled face with a long mane of fiery red hair.

“Still having nightmares? You were struggling just now.” Ginny had an understanding, kind expression as Harry grunted in reply. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before walking over to her brother’s bed and putting a vibrating spell on it. Ron jerked awake and dived towards Ginny, but was thwarted by the sheets still twisted around his legs and merely fell to the floor. Ron was mumbling a few choice curse words at his laughing sister when she told him that Hermione was to be arriving soon before bolting down the stairs. 

As Ron got to his feet and rubbed his smarting elbow, his scowl spread into a wide grin

“Mione’s back!” he said loudly, and practically ran down the stairs in excitement. He had to return in embarrassment when he realized he was only wearing boxer shorts. He quickly got dressed and left again.

Harry, too, was glad that Hermione was returning. She had been gone nearly a month and a half to fetch her parents from Australia and repair their memories. Once they were back to normal they had gone on holiday to catch up on the year that they had missed. 

As he looked around the room, Harry noticed that Ron’s attic bedroom was almost the same as it had always been except for two things. One was that it was extraordinarily clean because Mrs. Weasley had taken it upon herself to get the stench of Ron’s ghoul out. The second was all the pictures tacked up around the room. Most of the pictures contained a pretty, young witch with bushy brown hair. Hermione looked down on them from every direction. Most of them were reading or smiling or knitting hats for house elves. Ron’s favourites were posted above his bed and had the pair of them hugging or kissing. 

Harry took his time getting dressed and eased downstairs to be nearly deafened. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!”

Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, George, and Ginny were all waiting for him at the breakfast table which was piled with gifts. Hermione ran at Harry and almost knocked him down with her hug. 

In all the commotion that morning, Harry had forgotten that it was his birthday

“Arthur and Percy wanted to surprise you as well, but they had to be at the ministry before dawn for a meeting,” Mrs. Weasley said as she piled food on Harry’s plate. He ate vigorously and began to open his presents. He’d received an assortment of sweets from Hermione, and a new Firebolt from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (Mr. Weasley had been given a promotion and a substantial raise). He hugged Mrs. Weasley very tightly for this because he had been nearly in mourning for the one that was broken in the crash landing in the Tonks’ back yard. He also received an arm load of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes products from George, a stationary set from Percy, a new set of wizard’s chess pieces from Ron, and a brightly animated, singing card from Ginny with a small note at the bottom reading:

_I will give you your real present later._

_With all my love,_

_Ginny_

Harry glanced at Ginny upon reading this and she gave him a sly smile in return. 

*

Much had happened since Voldemort’s downfall, including the re-establishment of the ministry led by Kingsley Shacklebolt and the arrests of every known Death Eater. All of them were given a life sentence in Azkaban with the exception of the Malfoy family. Lucius Malfoy was given five years in exchange for names and information; Draco was given three months due to the fact that he was underage when he joined and showed deep remorse thereafter; and Narcissa was given a full pardon for saving Harry’s life by telling Voldemort that he was dead. This led to an acquaintance between Narcissa and Harry that seemed to keep a kind of peace between the Malfoys and him. 

Harry had also gone back to number four, Privet Drive to repair the damages and return the Dursley’s there. Death Eaters had completely destroyed the place out of spite. Harry was completely taken aback when Dudley walked up to Harry and patted him on the back when he left, an action that also rendered his father and mother speechless.

Harry had also attended many gatherings and was forced to make many speeches retelling the story of Voldemort’s down fall. He had flat out refused the many offers to have that day named after him. He was also offered many jobs at the ministry, even the position of Auror, but he told them that he was not qualified and planned to go back to Hogwarts to finish his schooling. Hermione agreed to return to school as well, because of her endless thirst for knowledge and Ron could not be apart from Hermione so he chose to return as well. 

*

“Are you ready to go?” asked Ginny, when Harry returned to the kitchen from putting his presents away. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all went into the living room and Flooed to Diagon Alley. It was as bright and cheerful as it had been before Voldemort’s return and full of Hogwart’s age children running around buying their supplies for the new year. It felt strange to Harry to be purchasing new school robes and parchment and quills. The past year had made him doubt that anything as normal as returning to school could ever happen to him. 

 “George seemed so down this morning. Has something else happened since I’ve been away?” Hermione asked Ron, as they walked into Flourish and Blotts.

“No, he just hasn’t been himself since Fred died. I mean, Fred dying affected all of us, but George, he just feels that he lost a part of himself as well,” Ron replied sadly.

“He’s been drinking a lot lately, too,” added Ginny with a sigh. “We’ve all tried talking to him, but it hasn’t done any good. Even his business is suffering; He’s closed half the time since he’s been too drunk to open the doors.”

Just then a young boy came up to Harry and asked for an autograph. Blushing slightly, Harry signed one of his schoolbooks, and the boy bounced off merrily. 

“Well, has everyone got all their supplies?” asked Harry.

“Oh, I have one more thing I’ve got to get, you three just go have an ice cream and I’ll be back before you’re done,” Ginny replied.

The three walked along the winding streets eating their sweets and laughed about all the arguments they had while searching for the horcruxes and all agreed how lucky they all were to still be alive. Just as Ron was trying to steal the last few bites of Hermione’s chocolate mint, Ginny arrived smiling.

 


End file.
